Série Elena: Soirées mondaines
by Simakai
Summary: ElenaRufus! Le viceprésident ShinRa a besoin d'une garde du corps qui porte bien la robe et les talons hauts pour l'accompagner lors de soirées mondaines. TERMINÉE!
1. La mission

Wow, ma plus longue fanfic jusqu'à présent. Terminée, d'ailleurs. Elena+Rufus, dans une histoire un peu princess style... j'espère que vous allez quand même aimer...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La mission

J'ai toujours aimé regarder plus haut que moi-même. Cela m'a aidé à me surpasser. J'ai voulu aider la Shin-Ra, mais je ne voulais pas être SOLDIER. Je voulais être Turk. L'élite.

J'ai l'ambition dans le sang.

Je suis Turk. Je suis la seule femme ayant accédé à ce poste dans toute l'histoire de la Shin-Ra. Mon nom : Elena. Maintenant, tu peux mourir.

OoOoO

-Alors, ta mission, Elena?

-Banal, le type ne s'est même pas défendu. Pas eu le temps.

-Tant mieux. Tu me remettras ton rapport demain. Pour l'instant, prends ton après-midi.

-Merci, Tseng.

Les gens ont de la difficulté à croire qu'on peut tuer quelqu'un le matin. Le soleil vermeil se lève, les quelques oiseaux stupides qui traînent encore en ville chantent leur étrange joie de vivre, les gens vont travailler en traînant les pieds… et moi, je traîne dans une cage d'escalier d'un appartement crasseux, j'attends mon homme et je le tire à vue. Il ne se doute jamais de rien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai tué. Tseng m'en a donné l'ordre. Ça suffit. Mon chèque de paie me sera posté comme d'habitude, et je pourrai rembourser mes factures, mon loyer. Je reçois toujours beaucoup d'argent. Ça me suffit pour l'instant, mais j'aspire à plus, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. Pas particulièrement de l'argent. Quelque chose d'autre. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Je vais dans les douches des Turks et je m'isole derrière un rideau presque transparent. L'administration de la Shin-Ra n'a toujours pas accepté ma requête pour obtenir au moins un rideau plus opaque. Merde, Reno et Rude n'arrêtent pas de me mater quand on doit prendre une douche ensemble au retour d'une mission. Un peu d'intimité… c'est trop demander?

-Hé! C'est 'Lena qui prend sa douche!

Meeeeeeeeeerde! Qu'est-ce que Reno fait ici? Il était pas en mission pour trois jours celui-là?

OoOoO

Je sirote un verre d'alcool du Cosmo Canyon avec deux glaces. Je vais profiter de mon après-midi tranquillement, boire lentement et me _reposer _un peu, ça va faire changement. Je n'ai envie de rien.

Dring!

Qui _ose_ sonner à ma porte lors de mon congé?

-Entrez!

Je lève mon fusil et je le pointe vers la porte. Je ne regarde même pas qui l'ouvre, je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux être seule, pour une fois, qu'on me foute la paix.

-Tu vas immédiatement baisser cette arme, Elena.

Cette voix… ce n'est personne des Turks. Personne de mon entourage immédiat non plus. Alors qui? Je tourne la tête vers la porte, et je manque de peu d'échapper mon verre d'alcool.

Rufus. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez moi? D'ailleurs, comment sait-il où j'habite?

Je me relève, replace mon arme dans ma poche, dépose mon verre par terre, où mon chat se précipite pour le renifler, et je me précipite vers Rufus qui montre tous ses signes habituels d'impatience.

-Désolée, Rufus-sama, je ne voulais ni vous menacer, ni vous offenser, je…

Je ne trouve rien à ajouter, alors je me tais. Je baisse la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui naît sur mes joues.

-Une vraie femme digne des Turks ne baisse jamais sa garde, bien joué Elena, dit Rufus d'un ton qu'il voudrait calme et posé. Mais tu devrais quand même faire attention et regarder qui tu vises avec ton joujou…

-Je suis infiniment désolée.

-Je ne te paie pas pour t'excuser, je te paie pour agir.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Rufus s'approche. J'entends ses pas sur mon parquet (il aurait au moins pu retirer ses bottes, ma femme de chambre va encore me faire la gueule…), mais je ne le regarde pas. J'ai la tête baissée, je dois me soumettre à sa volonté.

Rufus. Le vice-président Rufus Shin-Ra. Je le vois sans même le regarder, il est et il sera toujours le même. Cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés. Polo noir sous son costume blanc. Et des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, changeante. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à son père.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

-Elena, regarde-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. C'est assez important.

Je lève les yeux. Par Odin, que je dois avoir l'air idiote, plantée là dans mon propre appartement, ma chemise de Turk déboutonnée sur une camisole trop grande, les cheveux encore humides de ma douche à la Shin-Ra, avec une haleine d'alcool… Il n'aurait pas pu me voir au boulot? D'ailleurs, quand il donne ses ordres, il passe toujours par Heidegger ou par Tseng, il ne s'est jamais adressé directement à moi.

-Elena…

Il me prend une main. Si je n'étais pas encore tout à fait rouge, c'est maintenant une chose certaine.

-Pendant les prochains mois, Elena, tu seras ma fiancée.

OK. Un moment de réflexion s'impose. Rufus me dit que je vais être… _sa femme_? Non, l'information ne circule pas jusqu'à mon cerveau, je n'arrive pas à l'assimiler. Moi être la fiancée de Rufus… non, c'est un rêve, un cauchemar, en tout cas un songe vraiment étrange… merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils mettent dans leur alcool, au Cosmo Canyon? (Bande de hippies attardés…)

Rufus éclate de rire et me lâche la main. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à la bouger, tout mon corps est pétrifié.

-Détends-toi, ma chère! Viens t'asseoir, je vais tout t'expliquer en détail.

Incroyable. C'est lui qui m'invite à m'asseoir. Chez moi. J'ai honte, mais je ne dis rien et je vais m'asseoir. Je suis sous le choc, il n'y a pas d'autre expression qui traduit mieux mon état. Sous le choc.

-Je t'explique, tu as l'air un peu confuse, me dit-il, encore secoué par un fou rire qu'il a du mal à réprimer. Disons tout simplement que depuis que je suis le vice-président de la Shin-Ra, mon principal travail consiste à assister à toutes les mondanités stupides à la place de mon père alors que lui se tape le vrai travail.

Il rejette sa tête en arrière sur le fauteuil, alors que ses paroles commencent enfin à faire leur chemin jusqu'à ma petite cervelle imbibée d'alcool.

-C'est là que j'ai besoin de ton aide, et pour trois raisons. Premièrement, j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps bien entraîné. Deuxièmement, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me dérider, si tu savais l'ennui de ces soirées…

-Et… la troisième raison?

Il ramène sa tête en position normale et droite.

-Hé bien… disons que tu portes mieux la robe et les talons hauts que Reno ou Rude.

Stupéfaction. Puis, un brin de fierté choquée.

-Si je comprends bien… vous voulez que je vous serve de garde de corps ainsi que de potiche ambulante pour vous faire valoir durant des soirées stupides.

-À peu près ça.

Je me lève et je reprends mon verre, en chassant mon chat qui commençait à le lécher. Ça ne me dégoûte pas, je prends quatre-cinq gorgées de suite. Il faut bien faire passer tout ça, toutes… ces informations. Puis je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, je les chasse de mon front… et je m'appuie contre le mur.

-Pourquoi moi?

Il se lève et marche lentement vers moi.

-Tu es une tueuse. Tu es parfaitement entraînée. Tu sauras me défendre.

-J'imagine, mais…

-Tu es la seule qui convienne pour ce rôle. Doutes-tu de tes compétences?

-Non.

-Te permets-tu de contester un de mes ordres?

-… non.

-Alors c'est réglé.

Je finis mon verre d'un seul coup. Rufus s'est placé juste en face de moi, très près de moi, trop près de moi.

-Allez, ma jolie, dis-moi quelque chose de gentil, au moins…

Il pose sa main sur ma joue. Ça y est, je veux mourir.

-Tu vas finir par me faire croire que je ne suis qu'une créature repoussante, avec tes manières. Franchement, Elena…

Je le gifle et je le plaque contre le mur. Il est trop surpris pour bouger.

-Qu'on s'entende bien sur une chose, Rufus-sama. Je serai votre potiche durant ces petites soirées stupides, mais ça s'arrête là.

Le sourire arrogant ne lâche jamais le visage de cet homme.

-Évidemment, tu pensais à quoi, ma jolie?

-Alors vous ne me toucherez plus, compris?

Rufus hésite.

-C'est bon… lâche-moi, maintenant.

Je le repousse contre le mur. J'aurais voulu l'y enfoncer en défonçant le plâtre, mais… merde, c'est mon patron.

-Bon, on se reverra demain au bureau, dit-il en replaçant son costume que j'ai légèrement froissé. Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus en détail.

-Est-ce que Tseng est au courant?

-Oui. Il était ravi de pouvoir se débarrasser de toi durant quelques mois.

Le salaud.

-Hé bien… au revoir, Elena.

Je ne réponds pas. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et je la claque derrière lui.

Merde. Il me faut quelque chose de fort pour faire passer tout ça.


	2. La robe

Chapitre 2 : La robe 

-Hé, Rude, tu as entendu la nouvelle? 'Lena va être la petite pute de Rufus!

Je lance un des bibelots de mon bureau vers l'idiot de service, mais je le manque de peu.

-J'aimerais bien remplir mon rapport en paix, Reno, fous-moi la paix!

-Tseng m'a dit que Rufus était allé lui annoncer la nouvelle chez elle. Tu t'imagines bien la soirée torride qu'il s'est payé…

-MERDE, RENO, TA GUEULE!

Cette fois, c'est ma tasse de café qui lui passe à un cheveu de la tête.

-Quelle chance il a, ce mec, non? Pouvoir se payer ce corps de rêve… c'est ça quand on a de l'argent, on a toutes les femmes à nos pieds. Hé! Aïe! Ça brûleeeeeeeeeeee! Arrête çaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

C'est dommage pour lui que je traîne toujours une Matéria de Feu sur moi. Hmpf! Ça lui apprendra à se moquer de moi, à ce fils de pute.

Je quitte le bureau commun à toute vitesse, je m'enfuis dans les couloirs sans regarder derrière moi, sans faire attention où je vais. Je hais Reno et ses idioties, je hais Rude et son silence approbateur, je hais Tseng qui a accepté de me donner cette « mission » idiote, et surtout, surtout, je hais Rufus!

Bang.

Merde.

Rufus. Je viens de faire basculer Rufus, et la pile de dossiers qu'il transportait. Les papiers volent dans les airs, et je tombe à plat ventre sur Rufus, nez à nez avec celui que j'ai actuellement envie de tuer.

_Arrête de sourire, gosse de riche._

-Elena! Quelle bonne surprise! Justement celle que je voulais…

-LA FERME, RUFUS!

Ma voix tremble. Non, je ne dois pas pleurer. Pas maintenant… pas devant lui… mais j'en ai déjà assez, tout ce que je voulais, c'était me reposer et reprendre le boulot la conscience tranquille, ces choses-là, ma petite vie déjà assez compliquée de Turk au milieu de ces hommes crasseux…

Je me relève très, très, très rapidement, et je recommence à courir. Maintenant j'ai un but. L'ascenseur. Vite, très vite. Mes talons claquent sur le plancher de tuiles, on se retourne en me voyant, je dois être ridicule à voir. L'ascenseur, par pitié. J'appuie dix fois à la seconde sur le bouton. Je veux descendre de cette tour infernale, je veux regarder Midgar à mes pieds, et rejoindre la ville, tout simplement.

Ding! La porte s'ouvre, et je m'engouffre dans la cage vitrée. Je ferme les portes pour m'assurer que personne ne viendra m'importuner ici, et je…

Pleure.

Bordel, ça faisait longtemps. Pleurer. Je me rappelle à peine comment on fait. Je regarde la ville qui monte vers moi par la vitre ronde, de mes yeux qui me donnent une image floue et sombre de cette mégapole que j'aime tant. Je ne vois plus qu'un monstre sombre prêt à m'attaquer.

OoOoO

-Tu sais que ton comportement de ce matin a failli te coûter ton poste au sein des Turks?

-Parfaitement.

-Heureusement pour toi, Reno ne gardera aucune séquelle de ses brûlures. Il faudra tout de même l'hospitaliser durant quelques jours.

-Je suis navrée, Tseng-san.

-Attaquer un de tes collègues… Je me demande bien ce qui t'est passé par la tête, Elena!

-… il se moquait de moi.

-Il fait ça tous les jours.

-Il a dépassé mes limites.

-Et bien à l'avenir, tu te retiendras, d'accord? De toute façon, tu n'auras plus à le voir aussi souvent, puisque tu seras constamment avec Rufus. Tu seras sa protectrice à partir de ce soir.

-Ce soir? Déjà?

Ma voix faiblit.

-Il a une soirée sur le troisième plateau.

Il me tend une enveloppe.

-Tiens, il me demande de te donner ça.

Je l'ouvre. Un chèque de… 10 000 gils.

-C'est une prime?

-Pas du tout. C'est pour t'acheter une robe convenable.

Je crois que j'ai mal saisi un détail. 10 000 gils… pour me payer _une _robe?

-Tu vas t'acheter cela ce midi, et tu iras lui montrer le résultat à deux heures.

-Mais…

-Il t'a aussi laissé quelqu'un pour t'aider.

Il appelle, et sa voix me donne des frissons de terreur.

-Jazzie!

Nooooooooooooooooooon……….. Pas la… secrétaire de Rufus…

OoOoO

-Ce qu'il faut savoir de Rufus, c'est que c'est un homme à femmes. Il ne flashera sur toi que si tu portes une tenue vraiment…

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'il flashe sur moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le protéger.

Quelle salope, cette fille… et surtout… quelle idiote!

-Mais s'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, il va te délaisser! Et alors, comment vas-tu le protéger, hein?

-Écoute, Jazzie, tout ce que je veux, c'est être capable de bouger dans cette robe…

Elle teint ses cheveux en roux, et porte des verres de contact qui lui donnent des yeux violets. Le résultat est horrible. Et comment est-elle autorisée à porter de tels décolletés au travail? Il me semblait qu'il existait un code vestimentaire à la Shin-Ra…

Nous marchons dans les rues bondées d'un recoin très chic du deuxième plateau. J'ose à peine regarder les vitrines de peur de devoir payer quelque chose à quelqu'un. Tout est si huppé, si élégant, et surtout… si cher! Et il y a tant de gens qui entrent et qui sortent des boutiques, tant de gens qui ont des sacs et des sacs à la main. Des fortunes s'échangent contre des biens inutiles… Des limousines passent dans la rue et nul ne s'en étonne sauf moi.

-Hé, la grande! On dirait que tu vois ce bout de pays pour la première fois!

-Ben… oui.

-Ah la la… Allez, viens, on va regarder dans cette boutique là…

Par Shiva… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Des vêtements, partout, partout…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin?

-Il… il y a trop de choses.

-Mais voyons, 'Lena, il n'y a jamais assez de choses qu'on peut acheter! Tu n'es jamais venue ici, tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans une boutique à la mode?

-Non. Je ne viens pas des plateaux. Je n'y vis pas, d'ailleurs.

-Chut!

Elle plaque sa main manucurée sur ma bouche. J'ai bien envie de la mordre.

-Il ne faut pas dire ça tout haut, me susurre-t-elle. Tu sais, ici, les gens ont certains… préjugés contre ceux qui vivent dans les profondeurs…

-Je m'en fous royalement, dis-je en enlevant sa main de ma bouche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est une robe dans laquelle je puisse bouger et m'en aller d'ici. Tout ça me pèse royalement sur les nerfs!

Elle me fixe un instant.

-T'es SPM ou quoi?

Je vais la tuer.

OoOoO

Robe : 6600 gils.

Souliers : 1000 gils.

Sac à main : 1100 gils

Petit collier de perles de Costa del Sol : 1300 gils.

Total : 10 000 gils.

-Elena, tu vas être magnifique.

-Ta gueule, Jazzie.

-Et en plus, je t'ai trouvé quelque chose de confortable, tu devrais être contente!

-J'ai dit : ta gueule, Jazzie.

Je n'ai jamais dépensé autant d'argent d'un seul coup de ma vie, et même si ce n'était pas le mien, je me sens horriblement coupable de l'avoir fait. L'argent de la compagnie, l'argent que les gens doivent payer à chaque mois pour leur énergie Mako… je dépense en un seul midi de quoi nourrir une famille entière pour un mois au moins.

-Bon, je te laisse en tête à tête avec lui, chantonne Jazzie en me laissant devant la porte du vice-président.

Je cogne très doucement.

-Qui est-ce?

-… Elena.

-Entre donc, ma chère!

J'ouvre la porte, il me fixe de ses yeux pers. Son sourire prend plutôt l'allure d'une moue déçue.

-Moi qui voulais te voir dans ta robe…

J'ai l'impression que le monde vient de mourir autour de moi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. En fait, c'est plutôt lui que j'aimerais voir mourir…

Non, Elena, tu vas le protéger parce que c'est ton métier, parce que c'est ta mission, et parce que c'est ton supérieur. Tu vas aller à cette soirée avec lui, tu vas enfiler cette robe et ces chaussures hors de prix, et tu vas même le protéger. Tu as toujours voulu te rapprocher des puissants, Elena, tu as toujours aspiré à plus que ce qu'on t'offrait. Voilà ta chance d'aller dans de plus hautes sphères que celles des Turks… c'est une occasion en or qui en se présentera pas deux fois… ne la rate pas!

-Je peux bien aller la mettre si vous le voulez, Rufus-sama.

-Ça me ferait plaisir.

Je sors du bureau du vice-président et je me dirige vers la première toilette que je vois. J'enfile la robe, les souliers, le collier et je reviens dans le bureau.

-… Elena… tu es magnifique.


	3. La soirée

Chapitre 3 : La soirée 

Je marche à petits pas à côté de Rufus qui me tient galamment par le bras. J'exhibe mon sourire de publicité de dentifrice et j'essaie d'avoir un air charmant, d'être polie, correctement drôle, de ne pas trop boire de ce champagne hors de prix, de ne pas manger trop de petits fours, de ne pas me fouler la cheville à cause des talons hauts (mais voyons, ils ne sont pas si hauts, me disait cette salope de Jazzie – elle mérite de recevoir Ifrit en pleine gueule, celle-là!), de ne pas trop exhiber ma poitrine qui semble vouloir jaillir du décolleté de ma robe, de séduire très légèrement tous les hommes sans être vulgaire, d'avoir un geste mignon en replaçant mes cheveux, de ne pas faire craquer mon maquillage…

Ce n'est pas un travail de Turk, ça. Ce n'est même pas humain.

Ma robe est d'une coupe sobre et très confortable malgré le décolleté plongeant, mais comme Jazzie voulait être certaine que j'attire les regards, elle l'a choisie d'un rouge cramoisi particulièrement violent. J'ai la nette sensation d'être couverte de sang. En plus, elle a osé me maquiller, elle a assorti mon (comment elle appelait ça déjà?) rouge à lèvres à cette robe bien trop visible, elle a fait baigner mes paupières dans du mascara et du fard… Je me sens les yeux lourds… le visage prêt à faire exploser le fond de teint et la poudre… (-Ma chérie, tu as la peau si pâle, on dirait un vampire! -Ta gueule Jazzie!)

Les femmes telles que moi ne méritent pas d'être belles.

Rufus baigne dans les mondanités comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il a même l'air honnête. On le croirait heureux de se taper toutes ses mains à serrer (je garde en horreur tous ces hommes qui me font un baise-main et qui laissent un peu de leur bave sur ma peau), tous ces semi-inconnus à saluer, à me présenter…

-Bonjour, Monsieur B…!

-Mais c'est le jeune Rufus Shin-Ra! Comment allez-vous donc?

-Très bien, merci, Monsieur B…

-Mais qui est donc cette délicieuse créature que je vois à vos côtés?

-C'est Elena, ma fiancée.

Baise-main, salutations polies, compliments sur ma beauté.

D'accord, tout cela aurait pu être sympathique, si je ne devais pas en plus me concentrer sur les alentours, inspecter rapidement chaque invité, le fouiller des yeux pour savoir s'il ne porte pas d'arme ou de Matéria sur lui…

Un cauchemar.

Rufus m'entraîne par le bras. C'est le moment du repas, nous sommes à la table d'honneur, et je sens qu'on me fixe. La robe rouge attire les regards, forcément.

-Tu es parfaite, me murmure Rufus à l'oreille. Tu es vraiment crédible, ils t'adorent tous.

-Merci.

Je sens qu'une pointe de rouge apparaîtrait sur mes joues si elles n'étaient pas couvertes d'autant de maquillage.

-Mais sachez une chose, Rufus-sama : mes actes ici ne sont qu'une façade, un rôle à jouer, et je n'attends que deux choses de cette soirée : le moment où je vais enfin pouvoir quitter votre bras, et surtout, celui où je vais enfin pouvoir enlever ces maudits souliers!

Son éternel sourire devient espiègle.

-Malheureusement pour toi, il y en a encore pour plusieurs heures… Au moins jusqu'au petit matin!

-Aucune chance, j'aurai tué tout le monde ici bien avant.

Rufus ricane.

-Allez, courage!

J'ai le goût de pleurer… merde, le maquillage…

OoOoO

-… et j'aimerais lever on verre en l'honneur de notre cher gouverneur!

Je lève mon verre de bourgogne et j'avale. Longue vie au gouverneur! Longue vie à tous ceux qui me permettent de boire!

Un autre homme se lève pour porter un toast. Longue vie à tous ces fêtards! Mais non, je commence à être vraiment soûle, vraiment… Rufus me verse encore du vin, il est bien serviable, et il tient mieux l'alcool que moi.

-Je voudrais lever mon verre au nouveau couple que nous avons tous eu l'honneur de rencontrer ce soir : à Rufus et à sa fiancée Elena!

Je m'effondre sur ma chaise. Je sens la chaleur qui irradie de ma peau rouge homard bouilli, même le maquillage ne peut pas cacher tout ça. Meeeeerde…

Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding… Tout le monde tape une fourchette ou un couteau sur leurs coupes. Ces gens sont étranges, et ces sons aigus me tapent sur le crâne. Pourquoi font-ils tout ce vacarme avec leurs couverts?

Rufus se lève et me tire par le bras. Je suis debout à ses côtés, sa main autour de ma taille, ma serviette tombe de mes genoux, et je ne comprends rien.

-Allez, Elena, il faut bien les satisfaire…

Et il plante sa bouche sur la mienne.

J'entends des « hourras! », des applaudissements. On boit à notre santé. À notre « couple ». À nos « fiançailles ».

Le baiser de Rufus s'éternise. Il en profite ou quoi?

(Leçon du jour : quand une bande de riches frappent leurs coupes avec les ustensiles, je dois m'enfuir loin, loin, loin. Très loin.)

En fait, ce n'est pas si mal… ce n'est qu'un baiser… et les lèvres de Rufus sont douces et chaudes… mmm… Non, c'est quoi là? Sa langue? Hé! Ho! Faut pas trop m'en demander!

-Ça suffit, Rufus…

Je recule doucement. Il laisse tomber son bras de mes hanches et se rassoit tout de suite après moi. J'évite de le regarder.

Les applaudissements continuent. Ouais, j'en mérite bien après m'être fait embrasser par Rufus Shin-Ra et avoir survécu… Ok, je commence à dérougir, tout va bien, la tête arrête de tourner, les mains arrêtent de trembler, tout va bien. Le repas peut bien continuer, je suis prête à tout.

OoOoO

-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère?

Je tourne ma tête vers lui. Il est trois heures du matin, et nous sommes dans sa limousine blanche qui file à vive allure sur les boulevards, encadrée par des SOLDIER en motocyclette qui montent la garde.

-Je suis fatiguée, j'ai horriblement mal aux pieds, à la tête et au ventre, et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : retourner dans mon lit et dormir pendant dix jours de suite. Mais je ne vous en veux pas particulièrement, Rufus-sama.

J'enlève mes souliers et je masse mes pieds endoloris. Oh, ça fait du bien de quitter cet enfer…

-Je parlais du baiser.

-J'essayais de ne plus y penser.

-Je.. je ne croyais pas qu'ils nous feraient faire ça.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir détesté, en tout cas.

Il me lance un grand sourire espiègle.

-Et si je te disais que j'ai adoré?

-Je vous répondrais que vous êtes soûl et que vous dites n'importe quoi.

-Je suis aussi soûl que toi, ma chère. Je te le dis, j'ai adoré. Et toi?

Je détourne les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question.

-Pourquoi, ça te gêne? Et si, en tant que vice-président Shin-Ra, je t'ordonnais de me répondre?

-Mais c'est de l'abus de pouvoir!

-Mmm… ça me plaît… allez, dis-moi si tu as aimé le baiser.

On ne dirait pas le vice-président de la plus grosse compagnie du monde, on croirait plutôt voir un enfant… c'est fou ce que peuvent faire quelques verres de vin et de spiritueux, de la fatigue et un caractère naturellement obstiné…

-J'ai déjà connu pire.

-C'est tout?

-C'est tout.

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu as connu mieux.

En fait, je n'ai rien connu d'aussi… des lèvres aussi douces… des lèvres aussi fines…

-Oui, évidemment.

-Tu sais que tes lèvres goûtent l'alcool fort et les fraises?

-Non.

-Je te jure.

-Non.

-Mes lèvres à moi, elles goûtaient quoi?

-Vos lèvres goûtaient les lèvres.

-Tu es ennuyeuse quand tu le veux, Elena…

-Mais c'est vrai, vos lèvres goûtent les lèvres, tout simplement!

J'en ai assez, c'est un gamin! Pire, c'est un adolescent! La seule pensée que cet homme succédera un jour à son père à la tête de la Shin-Ra est tout simplement inconcevable.

-Tu sais quoi?

Il s'approche de moi, une flûte de champagne pétillant sorti d'on ne sait où (cette limousine a tout simplement trop d'options étranges : porte-cigares, boîte à gants climatisée, distributeur d'alcool automatique) à la main. Il boit d'un coup sec et pose sa main sur ma joue.

-Je crois que tu devrais goûter encore.

Il essaie de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais j'esquive le baiser. Et frappe sa main sur ma joue. Sale obsédé, qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à me toucher?

Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas l'aimer.

_L'aimer?_

-Rufus-sama, je vous en prie…

-Pour toi, ce n'est donc qu'un travail.

-Oui, évidemment. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être d'autre? Et pour vous, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être d'autre?

-… Une déclaration?

_Elena… tu sais ce que cet homme représente? C'est Rufus Shin-Ra, et peu importe ce que tu penses de lui, il héritera de la compagnie tôt ou tard. Tu ne vois pas la chance qu'il t'offre? Regarde dans ses yeux, regarde l'amour et le désir qu'il a pour toi, regarde ses poches pleines de millions de gils, regarde tout ce qu'il a à te donner! À toi seule, Elena, à toi seule!_

Tout mon corps tremble. L'alcool n'a rien à y voir, pour une fois. Je voudrais bien mourir.

La limousine s'arrête.

-Nous sommes chez vous, mademoiselle, crache la voix indifférente du chauffeur à travers un haut-parleur.

Je sursaute. Je suis aussi tendue que la corde d'un arc.

-Alors nous nous revoyons demain, Elena? À deux heures, dans mon bureau, d'accord?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas répondre.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'enfuir en tenant des souliers d'une main et le bas de ma robe de l'autre. Courir. Partir. Agripper la poignée de ma porte et entrer dans ma propre maison comme si je voulais la détruire, tout détruire sur mon passage. Aller dans la salle de bains et me jeter de l'eau au visage, jusqu'à ce que tout le maquillage ait coulé, flaque noire dans le lavabo, me jeter de l'eau pour ne pas sentir mes propres larmes le long de mes joues.


	4. La déclaration

Chapitre 4 : La déclaration 

-Reno, je… je m'excuse d'avoir utilisé une Matéria contre toi.

-C'est Tseng qui t'oblige à t'excuser?

Il est furieux. Ma simple vue semble lui donner de l'urticaire. Il faut dire que le ton de mes excuses n'avait rien de sincère…

-Oui.

-Évidemment, maugrée-t-il.

Il est cloué au lit, une simple chemise d'hôpital bleue sur les épaules. Les installations médicales de la Shin-Ra n'ont rien de bien original… elles sont simplement plus efficaces.

-Alors tu ne regrettes rien.

-La seule chose que je regrette, c'est ta présence au sein des Turks, Reno.

Heureusement, il n'a aucune arme sous la main, aucune Matéria, rien…

-Et moi, ce que je regrette, c'est que tu sois venue au monde, petite salope! Et ta soirée avec Rufus, c'était comment? Est-ce que vous avez enfin conclu?

Je le regarde d'un air dégoûté.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, voyons, il n'y a que toi qui t'imagines ce genre de perversités!

-Ah oui?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire de carnassier? On dirait un prédateur qui veut achever sa proie…

-Et les journaux, ils inventent de perversités eux aussi?

Il me jette un amas de papier à la figure. Je l'attrape de justesse, et je regarde la couverture…

-Oh non…

-Hé oui! Alors, c'est qui le pervers entre nous deux?

À la première page s'étale, en couleurs et en haute définition, une photo prise au moment où Rufus m'a embrassée. Les photographes. Il y avait des photographes de presse à cette soirée. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas fait attention?

-Ta jolie petite tête blonde fait la une des journaux, 'Lena, j'espère que tu es fière de toi! Tu es la honte des Turks, à t'exhiber ainsi. Et où est-ce que tu as pris une robe aussi…

Pas la peine d'en écouter davantage. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, plus rien voir, plus rien ressentir. J'en ai assez de pleurer, assez d'avoir honte de moi-même, assez de me sentir l'objet de tous les regards… Je quitte la chambre de Reno qui ricane dans mon dos, et je prends l'ascenseur.

Qu'est-il arrivé à mon calme habituel? Je ne suis plus une tueuse, une Turk, une élite de la Shin-Ra… Je ne suis plus moi-même…

Au contraire, Elena. Tu redeviens ce que tu t'es toujours caché : une femme…un être doux, sentimental… tout le contraire de ce régime de pensée que tu t'imposes depuis des années… Tu es une femme avant d'être tout ce que tu crois être devenue. Turk, tueuse…

Ding! Le bureau de Rufus. Je dois y aller, je ne dois pas fuir, je dois le confronter, une fois pour toutes. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper à sa porte et j'entre directement. Heureusement, il est seul.

-Rufus, espèce de salaud! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Il sursaute. Je suis rouge, encore rouge, mais cette fois de colère. Au diable la politesse, au diable le vouvoiement.

-Elena! Mais que…

Je lance le journal sur son bureau. Ses yeux d'agrandissent alors qu'ils scrutent la photo.

-Oh… je vois…

-Si tu vois, tu pourrais m'expliquer? Pourquoi est-ce que cette photo est sur la couverture d'un journal?

-Ma chère, tu devais bien t'attendre à ce qu'on en parle… après tout, je suis un homme connu…

-Comment oses-tu prendre cela à la légère? Je suis une Turk, moi, pas une potiche célèbre! J'ai une identité à faire oublier!

-Tu exagères, on te reconnaît à peine… tu portais tant de maquillage…

-Rufus, je démissionne.

-Quoi?

Victoire. Enfin, son sourire a disparu de ses lèvres. J'aurai au moins réussi à accomplir un point sur ma liste-de-choses-à-faire-absolument-avant-de-mourir.

-Non, attends… tu ne peux pas être sérieuse!

-Je ne peux plus être une Turk, Rufus, ni votre garde du corps.

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains.

-Elena… j'ai besoin de toi…

-Vous vous trouverez un autre garde du corps. Je ne peux plus rester ici, j'ai honte de me trouver entre ces murs.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas…

Il se lève de son fauteuil. Sa tête est basse, ses gestes sont lourds, maladroits.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre… non… J'ai toujours obtenu tout ce que je désirais, mais toi… je ne pourrais pas…

Chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi, j'ai l'impression que le ciel va me tomber sur la tête. Il est toujours trop près, toujours trop… dangereux…

-Il n'y a que toi… depuis ton arrivée parmi les Turks, il n'y a que toi… Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, Elena.

Il me serre dans ses bras. J'ai la tête contre sa poitrine, je sens son coeur battre à vive allure, je sens son parfum, son odeur à la fois douce et très âcre… très masculine… Je ressens sa chaleur, je ressens le tremblement de ses membres, je ressens ses baisers dans ma chevelure, et il n'y a plus rien d'autre.

Il m'aime. Il m'aime vraiment.

-Rufus…

Il desserre son étreinte, et je regrette déjà la force de ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, Elena…

-Rufus…

Je l'embrasse. Ses lèvres ne sont pas que des lèvres, elles n'ont pas que leur simple goût de lèvres. Elles goûtent l'amour. Je laisse sa langue entrer dans ma bouche, je laisse ses doigts parcourir ma courte chevelure blonde, de ma nuque à mon dos, de mon dos au creux de mes reins…

Il est beau. Il sent bon. Il est riche et célèbre. Il a troublé mon âme. Il m'aime.

Je vais l'aimer. Je l'aimerai de toute mon ambition, de tout mon orgueil, de toute ma fierté, de toute ma force, de toute ma violence, de toute ma naïveté, de toutes mes peurs. Je n'ai rien d'autre à lui offrir : il prendra ce qu'il voudra.


	5. Deuxième soirée

Chapitre 5 : Deuxième soirée

-Mais c'est cette délicieuse Elena! Comment vous portez-vous, ma chère?

Nouvelle robe, vert émeraude, cette fois.

-Très bien, merci!

Un morceau d'ambre pur pend sur une chaîne, dans mon cou parfumé.

-Dites-moi, Elena… Personne ici n'a eu la chance de vous croiser auparavant… Quel métier exercez-vous donc?

J'ai choisi des souliers à talons plats, mais tout de même élégants. Pas question de risquer à nouveau de me fouler la cheville.

-Je ne travaille pas, monsieur.

Sourire ensorceleur, mon interlocuteur est charmé.

-Alors dans ce cas, comment avez-vous fait la connaissance de notre cher Rufus Shin-Ra?

Je bats des paupières, et l'homme semble prêt à croire tous mes mensonges.

-Je suis la nièce de Heidegger.

Mes cils allongés de mascara battent furieusement.

-Vraiment?

Je mets ma main sur ma poitrine blanche dénudée, juste au-dessus de mon coeur et du décolleté de ma robe.

-Oh, je vous le jure!

Il sourit agréablement. Rufus revient vers moi et je le prends aussitôt par la main.

-Vous ne lui ressemblez pourtant pas…

Je me tourne vers Rufus qui commence à m'entraîner ailleurs, mais je lance un dernier sourire à ce cher mousieur si crédule.

-Heureusement, non?

J'entends son rire imbécile résonner jusqu'à mes oreilles, mais déjà il est bien loin de mes pensées. Rufus. Je tiens la main de Rufus. Je souris.

-Elena Heidegger. Bonne trouvaille, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-Ça sonne plutôt mal, non?

-Très mal!

Nous rions ensemble. Sa voix est comme un profond cristal qu'on laisse résonner entre des murs d'or.

Je regarde autour de nous. D'autres riches, d'autres industriels, mais aucun n'est aussi puissant, aussi riche (et surtout aussi beau!) que Rufus. Ils sont tous à ses pieds… à nos pieds. Son sourire les hypnotise, sa voix les ensorcelle, son corps leur en impose… Décorations dorées, invités distingués… aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Tiens… je connais cet homme… mais où l'ai-je donc vu? Ma mémoire file avec l'allure d'un chocobo enragé, mais je ne le retrouve pas. Cela doit n'être qu'une impression, une vague ressemblance. Comment pourrais-je connaître ces gens si riches, si importants, moi qui viens des Taudis?

-Elena.

Il me prend galament par le bras, m'entraîne sur le balcon où, contrairement à la grande salle où nous nous trouvions, peu de gens s'amassent. Il est vrai que l'air de la nuit est plutôt frais. Pourtant, le point de vue en vaut la peine, la ville brillamment éclairée à nos pieds est magnifique, elle étincelle comme un lit de diamants.

-Rufus, j'ai froid…

Il enlève son éternelle veste blanche et la dépose sur mes épaules. Le tissu est lourd, épais, la doublure intérieure est douce. Je frissonne de délices.

-Ça ira?

-Oui, merci.

Son ton est si concerné, si doux… pourquoi ne montre-t-il pas cet aspect de lui-même à la Shin-Ra?

Il ne montre son vrai visage qu'à toi…

-Elena, je voulais te…

Clic.

Le son vient d'un coin sombre…

Étrange. Je reconnais trop bien ce son.

Je vois le canon d'un fusil.

L'homme que j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure… il fait partie d'AVALANCHE, je me souviens maintenant d'avoir vu son visage sur une fiche signalétique…

Ce n'est pas trop tard.

Je sors à toute vitesse mon pistolet de mon sac à main.

-Rufus!

Je tire sur l'homme d'AVALANCHE. Touché à l'épaule. Il a pris trop de temps pour viser, et il ne savait pas que je l'avais entendu.

L'imbécile.

Des hurlements fusent d'un peu partout. L'homme envoyé par l'AVALANCHE crie sa douleur. Les femmes dans la salle de bal crient leur terreur animale. Tout le monde crie. Pourtant, ce n'était que la détonation d'une arme à feu… un homme qui s'écroule à terre… quel mal y a-t-il à donner la mort? À blesser un ennemi? À l'abatter? Pourquoi avez-vous tous peur, le danger est passé.

Bande d'idiots.

Je range rapidement mon arme dans mon petit sac à main. Rufus me prend dans ses bras, comme pour me rassurer, mais je sais bien ce qu'il veut faire : me cacher de la foule. Non je n'ai pas tiré. Non je n'ai rien vu. Non je n'ai jamais touché à une arme à feu. Non je ne sais rien.

-Tu viens de me sauver la vie, 'Lena.

-C'est pour ça que tu me paies, non?

Je l'embrasse et je lui souris.

OoOoO

Je repose dans ses bras, mon corps nu contre le sien.

Le repos des guerriers.

Le repos après l'amour.

Sous les draps de satin, nos deux corps se réchauffent mutuellement. Il m'embrasse sur l'épaule. Je ris comme une idiote, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Rufus, tu dois m'expliquer quelque chose.

-Quoi, ma chérie?

-Pourquoi as-tu une aussi grande chambre si seul le lit compte vraiment?

-C'est pour mieux te perdre, mon enfant!

Il me croque l'épaule. Je crie et je ris.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à mon bonheur.

-Mmm… Elena…

-Moui?

Je me retourne vers lui, je le regarde dans les yeux. Son regard scrute le mien, et je sens qu'il me fouille jusqu'à l'âme. Je sens quelque chose d'invisible qui tournoie autour de nous, peut-être un flot de lifestream qui fait sa course autour de nos deux corps enlacés, peut-être tout simplement l'effet de mon imagination débordante d'amour. Je me liquéfie sous son regard, il est un ange, mon ange.

-Tu sais, nous avons oublié un détail dans notre mise en scène… tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être ma fiancée sans ce détail…

-Quel détail?

Il se retourne et fouille pendant quelques instants en dessous du lit. Mais que fait-il donc…?

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon.

-C'est pour toi. Pas pour… la mise en scène. Pour toi.

Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi gros diamant. Une magnifique bague en or, et montée dessus, un diamant… un diamant… gros… énorme… immense…

-Rufus… tu es malade?

-Je veux que tu la prennes. C'est un cadeau.

-Je… je ne peux pas prendre ça… c'est beaucoup trop… beaucoup trop… Oh, par Shiva, c'est complètement fou!

-Je te la donne, tu la prends et tu me souris, tout simplement.

Je lui prends l'écrin des mains, je referme le couvercle sur le diamant qui ressemble à une montagne et je la lance derrière moi sans trop regarder où.

-Tu es folle?

-Tu crois?

Je lui monte sur le corps et je retiens ses bras musclés contre le lit. Il se laisse faire, mais il prend un air intrigué.

-C'est toi que je veux, Rufus, pas un stupide diamant.

Je passe ma langue dans son cou. Il halète de plaisir. Je crois que le message est assez clair. Je veux m'amuser. Je veux m'oublier dans ses bras.


	6. L'attaque

Chapitre 6 : L'attaque

J'ouvre mes paupières. Merde, c'est quoi ce bruit? Je jette un oeil sur le cadran lumineux posé sur la table de chevet.

4h17

Qu'est-ce qui fait autant de bruit à une telle heure?

Rufus s'agite à mes côtés, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Je glisse de sous son bras protecteur et je me lève. Je trouve un de ses peingoirs qui traîne sur une chaise et je l'enfile. Dans cette chambre si grande, si noire, comment oserais-je me balader nue?

Flap-flap-flap-flap-flap.

Un hélicoptère, sûrement, mais le son est bien trop fort. Il doit être…

À la fenêtre.

Merde.

Un des plus gros hélicos de la Shin-Ra. Tseng le pilote, et Reno en descend.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ, ESPÈCE DE…

-TU CROIS QUE JE M'ATTENDAIS VRAIMENT À TE VOIR ICI, PETITE SALOPE?

-TA GUEULE, RENO, ET FOUS LE CAMP!

-JE VIENS PAS POUR TOI, 'LENA!

J'ouvre la fenêtre et je le laisse entrer. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Tseng me fait signe de lui laisser le passage.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose à la tour Shin-Ra, il faut absolument que Rufus vienne voir.

-Quoi?

-On ne sait pas ce qui arrive exactement. Une attaque particulièrment féroce. Dépêche-toi, va le réveiller!

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Reno est un être détestable, mais quand il se met au boulot, il est parfaitement sérieux.

-Rufus!

Il s'est réveillé, mais il semble encore dormir. Il baîlle lourdement.

-Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi tout ce vacarme?

-Rufus, les Turks sont là. Il s'est passé quelque chose à la tour Shin-Ra.

Il se réveille d'un seul coup. Un autre qui est toujours parfaitement sérieux question boulot…

-Quoi exactement?

-Je n'en sais rien. Reno n'a rien pu me dire.

-Alors je vais partir maintenant.

Il enfile à la hâte ses pantalons, son polo et son sempiternel veston blanc. Je voudrais m'habiller moi aussi, je voudrais partir avec les Turks et Rufus, mais je n'ai que ma robe, cette stupide robe verte avec moi. Mais j'ai toujours…

-Rufus!

Il se retourne. Il était prêt à partir. Je lui tends mon arme à feu.

-Tu vas sûrement en avoir besoin.

-Merci mon ange.

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur le front. J'entrevois Reno qui lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais, tu es pressé.

-Tu verras, ma chérie. Tout ira bien.

Je réponds, la gorge nouée :

-Je l'espère…

OoOoO

Sephiroth est devenu fou. Il a enlevé Jenova et assassiné le président Shin-Ra.

J'ai vu l'horreur de mes propres yeux quelques heures après tous les événements qui ont secoué notre si belle compagnie. Le sang partout sur les murs, sur le plancher, même au plafond. Du sang, du sang, que du sang. Les cadavres étaient couverts par des bâches, mais l'odeur qui régnait déjà était insupportable. L'odeur de la mort et de la décomposition. J'ai jeté quelques coups d'oeil. Rien de très joli à voir. Sephiroth frappe vraiment là où ça fait le plus mal.

Il a tué tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son passage.

Il a tué le président Shin-Ra

Maintenant, c'est Rufus le président.

Rufus.

Il n'a plus le temps de me revoir. Il n'a plus besoin de moi pour l'accompagner lors d'une soirée stupide; il n'y assiste plus. Il règle son nouvel empire à son image.

Je ne peux plus le revoir non plus. J'ai repris mon poste parmi les Turks, puisque Rufus n'a plus besoin de mes services. Je dois traquer Sephiroth. Rien n'est facile, rien n'est gagné. En plus, je suis constamment en compagnie de Reno.

Depuis l'assassinat du Président, il n'a pas fait un seul commentaire sur ma présence dans la chambre de Rufus. J'imagine que Tseng lui fait tenir sa langue, et je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Reno est plus désagréable que jamais, mais pas un commentaire sur cette nuit. Cette nuit folle où j'ai cru connaître le bonheur. Cette nuit où tout s'est écroulé.

Je pourrais pleurer, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je suis une adulte. Je suis une Turk, après tout. Je suis ce qu'on attend de moi. Je suis une femme forte.

J'en ai pourtant bien envie. Chaque soir, dans chaque auberge où nous nous arrêtons, je voudrais être seule dans la chambre, me rouler en petite boule dans mon lit et pouvoir m'apitoyer sur mon sort de femme délaissée, abandonnée. De femme en exil.

Je ne suis jamais seule. Reno, Rude, Tseng. Ce seront les hommes de ma vie. Mes collègues. Je sais que je peux compter sur eux, même si je les déteste la plupart du temps. Mes hommes, et je suis leur femme. Les Turks.

Non… Oh, Rufus…

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui reparler au moins une fois…

L'homme qui a troublé mon coeur, l'homme m'aimait, l'homme que j'avais choisi.

Je dois faire mon deuil. Mon coeur doit être pur si je veux continuer à avancer.

Oui. Avancer. Aller de l'avant. Être la plus forte. Gagner du pouvoir, par moi-même. Assouvir mon ambition par mes propres moyens. Je dois tuer à nouveau, obéir aux ordres.

Ce n'était pas mon monde. Je ne suis pas une princesse. Je ne suis pas la femme que l'on doit gâter, choyer. Je suis une pure fille des Taudis, et je dois me battre pour ce que j'obtient. Je dois plonger mes mains dans la merde et dans le sang pour en ressortir victorieuse, pure, immaculée, et forte. Et cela, je dois le faire seule.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

Je ne suis pas encore morte.

OoOoO

Le matin au Cosmo Canyon. Rien de mieux pour célébrer la joie de l'existence que de se réveiller tôt dans un endroit pareil et de regarder le soleil se lever. La rosée matinale s'évapore alors que les rayons cramoisis du soleil se posent sur le sol, et le monde semble enveloppé dans un brouillard rosé.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas?

Je me retourne vivement. Tseng regarde l'horizon, lui aussi.

-En effet.

Je regarde à nouveau le soleil. Mes yeux commencent à se fatiguer, mais je ne me lasse pas encore. Il faudra que je demande à Rude où il a trouvé ses lunettes de soleil. Probablement dans une boutique pour touristes de Costa del Sol…

-Elena… je peux m'asseoir?

-Bien sûr, Tseng-sempai.

Il se pose sur la clôture où je suis appuyée. Un long moment s'écoule, mais je sens à peine la présence de Tseng à mes côtés, je ne ressens que la douce chaleur du soleil qui pénètre mes vêtements, déteint sur ma peau, réchauffe mes os.

-Elena… j'ai reçu ce paquet de la part de Rufus il y a trois jours. C'est pour toi.

Je croyais qu'à la seule mention de son nom, mon coeur se retournerait dans ma poitrine, mes intestins se videraient d'un seul coup, ma tête exploserait.

Rien.

Absolument rien.

-Ah oui?

-Tiens.

C'est une petite boîte plutôt lourde considérant sa taille. Je déchire le carton.

L'écrin. J'ouvre, pour m'assurer que…

La bague au diamant. Le joyau étincelle comme une flamme dans la lumière du soleil levant. Et dans l'anneau de la bague, un petit papier.

« Je suis désolé pour tout. Je pense à toi. J'espère que tu m'aimes encore. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Tseng ne dit rien. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le diamant.

-Il se trompe, dis-je.

-Pardon?

-Il se trompe.

-Il a vraiment l'air de t'aimer, Elena.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'il aime. C'est une autre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

-Il aime la femme. J'ai décidé d'être une Turk. La femme doit disparaître.

-Je vois.

Il me sourit.

-Je t'ai acceptée au sein des Turks pour cette seule raison, Elena. Ton dévouement. Ta loyauté envers nous. J'ai tout de suite vu que, même si tu n'étais pas la plus douée, tu étais celle qui aspirait à plus.

Je tends l'écrin à Tseng qui hésite à le prendre.

-Redonnez ceci à Rufus. Dites-lui que je n'en ai pas besoin. Et… qu'il n'en a pas besoin non plus.

OoOoO

Je l'ai aimé, mon ange blond au sourire constant, mon ange à la peau d'or, aux bras rassurants. Je lui aurait donné tout ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Je l'aimais, et avant cela il me troublait, parce que nous sommes semblables : des êtres solitaires. Des êtres qui doivent être seuls pour avancer. Nous nous étions reconnus, d'une certaine façon.

Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, mais c'était une erreur.

Je garderai son souvenir dans mon coeur. La femme en moi saura s'en contenter.

Et Elena la Turk redeviendra ce qu'elle est véritablement.

Une tueuse.


End file.
